Just Desserts
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Just some sweet, short, drabbles from our favorite Yuuram couple
1. Chapter 1

Just Desserts

* * *

A tummy ache to remember

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

" I could _never_ for the life of me, understand why you love those jelly things! "

" Wolfram, these are called gelatin. Why not? It's good and not too sweet. " Yuuri answered as he scooped a dollop of lime gelatin and ate it happily.

The soldier looked at him, shaking his head. " They taste like sugared water! Disgusting! "

" Hey, now! Leave my gelatin alone! "

" I'd rather have those cold desserts than that squishy abomination! "

" Oh, you mean, ice cream? I remember you ordering 5 sundaes last time! " Yuuri laughed. " Its the first time I saw a person eating that much ice cream in one sitting. "

Wolfram blushed. " Shut up, wimp! Ice cream is the best after cakes and pies and cookies! "

" You shouldn't eat too much ice cream, it''ll give you stomachache. "

" I don't care! They're much better than that gelatin of yours! "

Yuuri chuckled. " So, you admit that you have a sweet tooth? "

The blonde glared at him. " Either you buy me those ice cream things or I'll torch you, the choice is yours. "

The double black sniggered. " Sure, sure, what do you want? Chocolate? Caramel? Strawberry? Or rocky road? "

" Just buy me the damn thing! "

* * *

Yuuri snickered as he saw his fiancée cringing in pain as he held his abdomen when they woke up the next morning.

" I told you, not to eat ice cream so much. " He scolded gently.

" Shut up, you hennachoko! I'm not in pain! I just… ugh! "

" You know, you should enter the ice cream eating challenge, I was surprised you finished the ice cream tubs that I bought in three days, and those are _huge._ "

" Grr… get lost! "

The double black king smiled as he gently flipped his fiancée over, making him lie on his back, and before Wolfram can protest, he felt his tummy being gently massaged in round, firm strokes, he had to admit, it eased the pain a lot.

" Feeling better? "

" Yes, thank you…" Wolfram answered, though he felt like a little kid being rubbed on the tummy. But fuck, it felt so good.

Yuuri smiled. " You will be officially banned from eating ice cream for a couple of months, don't argue, that's an order. "

Wolfram huffed. " You're lucky I'm in pain, otherwise, I'll gladly fry your ass right now for that decree, you know? "

The young king smiled as he kissed his fiancée. " I just don't want to see you suffer. You know I love you. "

The blonde's face reddened significantly but smiled. " I know. But I still love ice cream. "

" Yes, yes, but next time, I will buy you the smaller ones. "

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Desserts

* * *

Crepe Galore

* * *

" Yuuri, I want ice cream! " Wolfram whined.

Yuuri sighed. " Wolfram, it's winter today, its – 14 degrees Celsius, for crying out loud! "

You see, the three of them travelled back to earth, Greta included, since Jennifer kept on pestering Yuuri to bring his adopted daughter to her. He wanted to slap himself for letting himself agree with her during dinner.

So when he brought the news to Greta, she was overjoyed and was willing to come, but it was a standard SOP that if she goes, Wolfram comes too. And when they arrived, it was cold, freezing, winter in Japan. Greta was immediately hauled by his mother, and then brought her to boutiques to buy her cute dresses, winking at him that he and Wolfram should go on a date.

So while walking above white, mushy snow, his fiancée complained of getting cold, so they ended up in a café serving sweets and desserts, but the moment Wolfram saw ice cream, he demanded Yuuri to buy him one.

Which ended up in this current state.

" I don't care! I want ice cream! " The blonde argued back.

The double black sighed. " You'll get sick. "

" Yuuri…! "

Yuuri groaned internally. Wolfram can be so stubborn when he wants something. He really is a spoiled brat.

The café owner just smiled at the two teenagers in front of her.

" Sir. " She gestured to the pretty blonde foreigner. " How about a crepe with melted ice cream filling? I hate to disagree with you, but your boyfriend is right, it's too cold to eat ice cream in this weather, I can suggest a warm, melted ice cream though. "

" Is that good? " Wolfram asked. Not liking the prospect of melted liquid cream. He loved ice cream because of its frosted texture and its smoothness.

The owner smiled. " I assure you it will. "

" Alright then. " Yuuri said as he tugged Wolfram in his hand, smiling at the owner gratefully. " We'll have the crepe with melted ice cream please, one blueberry cream and one strawberries n' cream. "

" Coming right up! That will be, 1,500 yen, please. " The owner said.

Yuuri took out his wallet and took some cash, then paid for their orders.

" Where is the crepe? " The blonde demanded after the owner gave Yuuri his change.

" Patience, honey chan, we have to wait, they still have to make the crepe. " Yuuri answered as he tugged his fiancee's hand. " Come on, let's look for a seat. "

* * *

5 minutes later, their crepe arrived. Yuuri chuckled as he saw the blonde's eyes sparkle.

Wolfram was enthralled. This crepe is different from ice cream, it was resting in one of the glass sundae cups though, but it was…triangular, and in an inverted position, and atop of it is filled with white swirled cream, and then filled with strawberries and some chocolate sprinkles, with a spoon at the side. It also smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and vanilla, and he can feel the warm, faint smoke easing the cold from his hands.

He stared at Yuuri's crepe, it was the same, but instead of strawberries, it has blueberries and a chocolate sauce instead of sprinkles.

But where is the ice cream?

Yuuri smiled as if reading his mind. " Its inside the crepe, love. "

" Inside? "

" I'll show you. " The double black said as he scooped and ate some whipped cream and blueberries out of the way, then, he bit crepe, to Wolfram's surprise, he saw something ooze out of the crepe, it was…

Melted vanilla ice cream.

Wolfram did the same, and he smiled as he tasted the melted ice cream inside.

Okay, maybe these crepes will be his new favorite.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I just made this crepe recipe out of nowhere ( So please don't flame me if you didn't see any recipe of it) , I saw something in the internet about melted ice cream and such, and decided to incorporate it in this story, it might melted ice cream in crepes may make the crepe soggy afterwards, but then, who cares? As long as it's good, then I have no complaints!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Desserts

* * *

In The Face of Sugar Overload

* * *

" Wolfram, I understand you want to go for a picnic, but this is ridiculous! " Yuuri complained.

" Look, wimp, I didn't just brought pies and cakes, I brought sandwiches too! "

" Its peanut butter and jelly. " The double black groaned. " Wolfram, I don't want to have diabetes at an early age. "

" What's this Diabe – you cheater! Are you being unfaithful to me with this Diabe…diabetes! "

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his blonde's antiques. " Diabetes is a type of disease that develops when you eat too much sugar. It's not a person, love. I already told you I love only you. "

Wolfram blushed ten shades of red. " Hmph! You better be! And what's wrong with eating sweets? "

" Its not wrong, honey chan, it's just that too much is not healthy either. "

" I've been having sweets since I was young! " Wolfram shot back at him.

Yuuri smiled as he held his blonde close. " I know you're too spoiled, and believe me, I love to spoil you as much as I could, but as I said, too much is bad for your health. "

" Yuuri, us mazoku are immune to many diseases! "

" I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry. "

The fire mage pouted. " I just want to eat my favorites with you. "

The double black kissed his fiancée, unable to handle his cuteness. " Alright, alright, I'll eat. But we will go for a long walk after this, we need to burn all those sugar in our bodies. "

Wolfram smiled as he tackled his wimp on the ground, a malicious smile playing on his lips.

" I know a better way to burn calories and sugar. " He smirked as he licked his lips.

Yuuri gulped. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

* * *

During dinner, Yuuri kept on sitting on his side, much to the amusement of Conrad and the horror of Gunter and Gwendal. Greta got worried, every time Yuuri winced when he sat on the wrong side of the chair, but Wolfram told her that her other daddy is fine.

Yuuri scowled at his blonde lover while Wolfram just smirked.

They really should go for picnics often.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Desserts

* * *

Honey Flavored Sausage

* * *

Ken Murata wasn't one for sickly sweet love stories, nor was he a romantic person, but even he couldn't help but snicker at the scene in front of him.

Little Lord brat aka Wolfram von Bielefelt is spoon feeding his best friend, Yuuri Shibuya aka the Maoh of Shin Makoku.

He grinned as he saw the blonde shove burnt octopus shaped sausage after burnt octopus shaped sausage to his best friend, of course, being the good fiancée that his best friend is, he chewed the hellish looking sausage as fast as he could while grimacing secretly, wait, is that honey dripping on the octopus wiener?

That must taste disgusting. Sometimes, Shibuya can be a total masochist.

Or probably too whipped on his ass to say no to his pretty blonde, lover.

" Yo, your eminence! "

Murata smiled as he saw Yozak walking towards him.

The red head snickered as he saw what the sage was looking at.

" Ah, young love…" He muttered.

" That's a painful love to end up with. " Murata grinned.

" I heard the blonde brat tried frying sausage for Bocchan, I heard the maoh loved fried sausages his mother makes him, and you know our fire mage, he decided to pan sear some, but he found it a bit salty, so he added some honey to balance the taste. " The spy explained.

" Ah, that's why there was honey dripping on it. But why is it burned? "

" The brat is a fire wielder. Of course his love is as burning as that burnt sausage. "

Murata laughed. " That's the weirdest analogy I've ever heard! Poor Shibuya! "

Yozak laughed as well. " What can we say? Love is painful and scalding to the touch! " He replied as they both stared gleefully at the pile of burnt sausages on the table.

* * *

" Are they making fun of my food? " Wolfram growled as he saw the spy and the sage laughing at them, more specifically, on the sausage that he's been feeding to Yuuri.

Yuuri tried to ease the tension as he saw his fire mage getting angry. " I don't think they're laughing at you, honey. " He lied, though from the looks of it, Murata and Yozak are staring amusedly at the sausage that Wolfram was feeding him.

" You're lying! They're laughing at the plate of sausage that I worked so hard to cook! " Wolfram fumed.

Before Yuuri can stop his beloved fiancé, Murata and Yozak's hair were lit up on fire.

* * *

" So… how was it? " Wolfram asked sweetly.

Murata and Yozak wanted to so bad to go to the toilet and vomit. This is the 70th plate of sausage, damn it!

After Wolfram set their hairs on fire, Yuuri wanted to put the fire out, but his blonde glared at him, warning him, but he still tried to stop his fire mage from killing his friend and Shin Makoku's greatest spy. So he tried to coerce Wolfram to stop.

Wolfram growled and told him that they deserve to die for making fun of his hard work, a light bulb immediately flashed on Yuuri's mind. He then whispered something to Wolfram and suddenly, Wolfram smiled sadistically.

Which was why all four of them are in the kitchen... eating plate after plate of sausage.

Yuuri watched, amused, as he saw his best friend and Yozak shove sausage after sausage on their poor mouths. Not only did Wolfram threatened to kill them if they don't eat the sausages that he cooked, he tied them to the chair to make sure they won't escape or lie to him.

It's sadistic, but it's one hell of a fun to watch.

" Its… um a little burnt. " Yozak answered.

" Is that so? " Wolfram replied. " I better make another batch then! " He added in a sing song voice and proceeded to put another batch of sausage on the frying pan.

Both men slammed their heads on the table.

" I'll get you for this. " Murata whispered angrily to Yuuri, but Yuuri just smiled cheerfully at him.

" Payback's a bitch, Murata! Next time, don't make fun of love made from searing passion! " The king advised as he went towards the blonde and kissed his lips. " Right, love? "

Wolfram smiled. " That's why I love you wimp. "

" If falling in love meant eating burnt foods laced with honey all the time, I'll gladly commit suicide. " Murata grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Desserts

* * *

A Sticky Situation involving Popsicles

* * *

" Yuuri, what's this? " Wolfram asked as he handed him a towel.

The blonde was looking at a huge blue covered like bucket with handle on both sides and was covered from side to side. It also felt cool to the touch.

The double black king and the double black sage arrived that morning in the temple of the Great one that morning, and still it was sweltering hot.

Shin Makoku is having it's summer climate, and it was driving the king insane. He wasn't against sunshine, but the humidity is what pisses him off, so he dropped his foot one morning in his office and decided that he will go back to earth or else he will flop like a dead fish which earned a grumble from Gwendal and a lake full of tears from Gunter who allowed the king to go back home with no complaints while Wolfram muttered what a glorious wimp he is.

Yuuri smiled as he wiped his wet hair and lifted the Coleman cooler bucket.

" I just bought some popsicles for everybody. It was hot here when I left, still hot until now. " He groaned in disappointment.

" You wimp, you can't even handle some little heat. " Wolfram shot back. " What are those popsicles anyway? "

" A frozen treat made of fruit juices." Murata explained as he thanked Conrart for handing him a towel. " It's a cheap way to cool off during summer, and it's fun to eat. Lots of people on earth eat popsicles during summer. We cannot bring any huge cooling device here so we have to look for another option. "

" And we come up with this! Even the maids can make this! " The king agreed happily.

" You just proved to the whole world what a wimp you are. " Wolfram stated.

" Hey! I didn't have any military training like you guys! " Yuuri exclaimed. " Sometimes I wish you have air conditioner here! I'm sweating buckets in my office the whole morning yesterday you know! "

" Air uh con what? " Wolfram tried to pronounce the foreign word on his tongue but failed miserably.

Conrart smiled. " At any rate, welcome back your Ma – I mean Yuuri, and your grace. "

Ken snickered. " Well, I bought a waterproof mini fan, just in case. " The sage said as he hopped out of the mountain and went to Ulrike. " Anyway, see you later, Shibuya, Lord Wellar, and Lord von Bielefelt. "

" See you, Murata – wait, here! " Yuuri yelled as he opened the Coleman and threw a vanilla flavoured popsicle towards his friend, and Ken caught it with ease.

" Thanks! " Murata grinned as he opened the clear wrapper and took out the popsicle, then popped it unto his mouth.

Yuuri grinned as he ushered the other two that they should go, while Wolfram blinked at the sage, his mind wondering in forbidden territories.

* * *

" Nothing like an ice cold popsicle! " Yuuri said happily as he took a blueberry flavoured popsicle and sucked on it.

When he arrived at the castle, he gave each and everyone a popsicle, telling them to open it then eat it as it is. As expected, Anissina became interested in the cold treat as she ate her cranberry popsicle, she then looked at Gwendal and the said person shivered as he gulped the remains of his green tea popsicle. And before he can protest, the red head inventor dragged him to her lab and Yuuri prayed that he won't suffer terrible brain freeze.

As expected, Yuuri landed on his office, but he kept the remaining popsicles secured in the Coleman under his table. He needed those popsicles to cool off as he signs his documents, it's just so hot in here.

Gunter felt his jaws drop as he looked at his majesty. His cream brullee popsicle dripping on the table already.

So was Wolfram, he looked at the wimp and blinked as he was about to eat his honey dew flavoured popsicle.

" Yuuri…" The blonde uttered in shock.

" Your majesty, please excuse me! " Gunter uttered as he used his free hand to cover his nose and stormed out of the office.

" What's his problem? " The double black mumbled while the blueberry popsicle is still stuck on his mouth.

" You wimp! Don't you know you're unknowingly seducing him by sucking that popsicle of yours! " The blonde groaned. " You're sucking it so hard like…like…" Oh, Shinou, he couldn't even utter the word.

Yuuri stared at his fiancée and grinned. Ah, so that's it.

" Am I seducing you too? " He asked innocently, though his eyes are nothing but innocent.

Wolfram blushed. " Shut up you hennachoko! " He snapped.

Yuuri stopped eating his popsicle and laughed. " I wish there were other ways to eat it, unfortunately, this is the only way. By sucking it. "

" Hmp! " The blonde huffed as he sucked his popsicle, albeit hardly.

The double black then stared at the blonde. Oh God, the way those rosy red lips suck the popsicle…

The green coloured popsicle went up and down Wolfram's enticing lips, Yuuri watched as the cold treat went in and out of Wolfram's mouth, and he can't help but to stare as his adam's apple rose like a pistol on his neck as he gulp the juices on the popsicle.

In and out, in and out, and oh what a sight it is.

If Yuuri was being honest, Wolfram sucking popsicles was so fucking erotic it was giving him dirty fantasies.

Suddenly, he felt his pants tighten as he imagined the things those lips could do to him, specifically on his naked body.

Ah, he's slurping now, swallowing the juices before it dropped on the table.

Shit, now he's having wet dreams.

" Yuuri? " Wolfram asked as he stood up and went towards him.

The double black blushed as he finished his popsicle. " Uh, it's nothing. " He replied as he turned his chair to the other side of the office, turning his back on the blonde.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious as he eyed his fiancée.

" Stop hiding and tell me what you're thinking! You're imagining some naked girl, don't you? " He questioned as he yanked Yuuri's chair to face him, accidentally dropping his half eaten popsicle into the center of Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri jumped at the cold contact, but then his blush darkened as he realized the tent in between his legs. The half eaten popsicle looked like it landed on a black volcano, the green stuff dripping above it and staining his pants.

Wolfram gaped at him.

The king gulped. There was no way he could get out of this, how will he be able to explain –

He stopped his internal rambles when he saw Wolfram smirking at him.

" Ah, I see…" He snickered as he dropped on his knees and looked at his fiancée with seductive eyes. " Am I _seducing_ you? "

Unable to reply because he was so embarrassed, Yuuri just nodded.

" That sure is a problem, Maoh Heika..." The blonde purred as he settled his upper torso in between Yuuri's legs, making sure his face is across Yuuri's tented pants. " But nothing I couldn't solve as your future mate. So tell me, what do you want me to do? " He added seductively.

Yuuri's eyes darkened even more. " As a caring fiancée to the king, I order you to clean up this _sticky_ mess, Lord von Bielefelt. "

Licking his lips, Wolfram smiled as he opened the king's pants.

" That would be my utmost pleasure… Heika…"

* * *

Later that night, Doria, Lasagna, Sangria and Effe blinked at the sticky mess on the Maoh's office.

" I wonder what happened? " Lasagna asked as she stared at the sticky, colorful mess in the office, but most of it are on the table and the floor across it.

" Well, I saw Yuuri Heika and his Excellency Wolfram going to the private baths earlier looking so disheveled and sticky. " Sangria commented as she took out a wet rag from the bucket and wiped the table.

" Maybe those popsicles dropped and scattered unto them, you know how those couple fight. His majesty thinking of someone and Lord Wolfram catching him red handed then chasing after him. " Doria sighed dreamily. " How romantic. Nothing more exciting than leading a prideful man to a merry chase. "

" But I have to admit those popsicles taste so good. " Effe acknowledged as she mopped the floor. " Lady Anissina managed to invent a make-a-popsicle kun earlier with Lord Gwendal's help. "

" It's a noble sacrifice for the king, until now, Lord Gwendal is still lying on his bed, still suffering from a terrible headache." Lasagna laughed, and her fellow maids joined her in her mirth.

* * *

" I want you to bring more popsicles, Yuuri. " Wolfram said as he leaned on his fiancée on the bed. Both of them just finished taking a bath and both of them looking wet and fresh.

Yuuri smiled. " Of course, after all, you made me look at popsicles in a whole _different_ way. "

Wolfram smirked as he fished a wrapped popsicle under the bed, he then opened it and it revealed a strawberry one, and started to suck on it.

The double black hated it when Wolfram sneak things on him, apparently, his blonde lover managed to sneak the Coleman amidst their sticky activities and put it under the bed.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed and darkened again. " You're doing this on purpose, don't you? "

The blonde ignored him and then smiled. " How about another round? " He asked as he sucked the popsicle. " I'll make it feel much much better this time…" He promised seductively.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Desserts

* * *

Chapter 6: Kohakuto, a Harbinger of Sweetness

* * *

" Yuuri, put it in…"

" But I'm not ready yet! "

" Wimp, how long does it take you to prepare it? "

" Pipe down! I have to be sure on how to go about this! "

Wolfram groaned. " Hennachoko, are you planning on giving Greta a glob of dark, purple mass or are you planning to stick to your original plan and turn this glob into a _fancy jeweled candy_ that you keep on blabbing? "

Yuuri scratched his head. " But I don't know what colors to choose! Should I choose pink or lavender? How about peach or yellow? Greta loves those colors…"

" Yuuri, if you don't hurry up, this glob will harden and it will be hard to mix. " The blonde reminded him impatiently.

" You were just mixing the agar mixture! What are you complaining for? "

" Well, I have every right to complain, first off, did you realize that you dragged out your _beloved fiancée_ out of bed at _4_ in the morning and forcing him to accompany you in the kitchen after I just did patrol the night before, then dictated me to mix some ingredients that I'm _not_ familiar with and kept on reprimanding me that I do it wrong, then afterwards, asking me to - "

" Okay, okay, I get it! I'm sorry for dragging you out here, I didn't know that you did the night patrol yesterday, and I just came from earth, well, I just saw Airi eating these colorful candies yesterday, it's so pretty to look at and it taste so good, a lot of girls love them and I thought it would be nice if we make those kinds of candies for Greta. "

" What kind of candy is this? "

" Oh, it's called _Kohakuto_ , it's a type of candy that is crispy on the outside but soft on the inside. It's really popular with girls and it's easy to make. "

Wolfram narrowed his eyes. " Why do you keep on repeating these girls from your world? You're cheating on me, were you!? You shameless wimp! " He hissed as he pulled Yuuri's collar upwards, ready to strangle him.

" Hey! I'm not! I just used them as reference! I swear! "

" I swear, if I found out you were cheating on me, I'll fucking kill you! "

" Well, well, look who's cooking in the kitchen so early in the morning! "

Both young men looked at the door, only to see Ken Murata leaning at the wall.

" Murata! " Yuuri greeted.

" Good morning, your grace. " Wolfram greeted as he released Yuuri but gave him a warning look, implying that their argument is not over yet.

" Good morning to you too Sir von Bielefelt. " Ken greeted back as he walked towards the table and looked at the clear bowl of agar mixture. " I was about to inform sir Von Christ if I can join you for breakfast this morning, and well, I smelled something sweet on the way here so I went to the kitchen instead and found you two doing your daily lover's quarrel again. What is this? " He asked as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the mixture closely. " Oh, I see, you're making Kohakuto? This is quite popular nowadays and easy to make, even someone like you can make this, Shibuya. "

" I know, I saw Airi making them at the house – Hey, what's that supposed to mean? " Yuuri protested. " I'm not that bad in the kitchen! "

" You just made a batch of burnt chocolate chip cookies for Greta last time. " Wolfram reminded him.

Yuuri groaned. " I didn't know it will burn that bad! "

Murata snickered. " You better add food coloring right now, this mixture is starting to harden. If that happens, you will be left with a clear agar candy and it won't look cute. Kohakuto won't look appealing if it's not colorful. "

" I keep on telling him that. " Wolfram supplied helpfully.

" I know that, but it's so hard to choose! I can't figure out if I should put pink, or lavender or yellow or peach! " The young king complained.

"Shibuya, didn't Airi tell you that you should mix the colors in a swirling manner to get the marbled colorful result? "

" Yeah, but won't that taste bad? " Yuuri asked. " There are flavors in this food colors that I bought, pink has strawberry flavor, the lavender has blueberry flavor, the peach has peach flavor and the yellow has mango flavor. "

" Hmm… well I don't think it's a good harmony in the taste buds if you mix them all together, but we can solve that. " The sage said as he grinned. " How about you put the pink and lavender on the first half of the mixture and put the yellow and peach on the other half? This mixture is quite large. It can work. "

Yuuri then sighed in surrender. He should've started small first, but he was so excited to make the candies that he didn't realize that he was making so much.

But it's now or never. It's either he makes it or he won't, and the last option doesn't sit well with him. Not only will it make Greta sad, but Wolfram will kill him for wasting his time, his blonde treasures his beauty sleep.

So Yuuri then put some drops of pink and lilac on the first half of the mixture, taking a wooden skewer, he then mixed the half of the mixture lightly, making a swirl of pink and lavender on the mixture.

" Oh, that is quite lovely to look at. " Wolfram said in awe.

The double black king smiled as he put the peach and yellow colors on the other half and did the same motion using the other clean side of the skewer.

" Now, we should wait for 2 hours, just enough for it to harden then we can cut it in pieces, it should just be an hour, but since we don't have a fridge here, we should adjust the time. " Yuuri explained.

Wolfram nodded. Not even bothering to ask him what fridge is, he was so occupied in looking at the lovely colors on the bowl.

The sage smiled as he looked at the blonde. " Its even prettier when it hardens, once you cut it, you have to leave it for a couple or three days to complete the process. But I assure you it's worth the wait. "

Again the blonde nodded. " I didn't know you can paint on food. " He asked.

Yuuri smiled as he held his blonde close by the shoulder. " Art is in so many forms, Wolf. "

Wolfram smiled. " Is that why you asked me to come here? "

The king scratched his head. " Probably. "

" Okay, lovebirds, you can continue your sweet PDA later, right now, I'm hungry, and if I don't get food soon, I will eat this candy no matter how raw it is. " Murata joked.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. " Okay, what do you want, really? I know you just didn't come here for breakfast. "

Ken smiled sheepishly. " I found out from Airi that you're gonna make Kohakuto, so I came in to ask you for some pieces, I've been trying to court this gorgeous classmate of mine in my geography class. And girls at my school love Kohakuto, it's all over Instagram so I thought I should give her a cute pouch filled with jeweled cnadies in order to start courting her. "

" Figures…" The king groaned.

" Yuuri, what's this instaw gramu? "

The double black sighed. " You don't have to know. "

" What? Why? You must be using this - "

To Wolfram's surprise, his fiancée kissed him fully on the lips, of course, being the good fiancée that the blonde is, he responded with passion and kissed him back.

Ken snickered as he stepped out of sight. " Well, that's a nice way of shutting up a persistent lover. "

* * *

3 Days later…

Greta, lady Celi, Anissina and the maids marveled at the brightly colored candies splayed on the table.

" Papa Yuuri! This looks so beautiful! Thank you! " Greta praised fondly as she took a pink colored piece and put it on her mouth. " Its crispy and soft…" She said as she chewed. " And it's so good! "

" And it looked like jewels too! " Lady Celi gushed as she stared at the bright colored jewel like candies. It was a marble of colors of pink, lavender, peach and yellow. It's a work of art. It's almost a shame to eat it. But she took one peach colored candy and ate it.

" Your majesty, your world is truly something else! " Gunter praised as he took a lavender candy and ate it.

Yuuri smiled. " Its quite popular on earth and it's very easy to make, don't worry, I'll tell the maids how to make it. Go on, everyone, have a taste, me and Wolfram made it. "

" Oh, thank you, your majesty! " The maids said excitedly as they took different colored pieces and put it on a cup to eat.

" They look like colored glass. " Conrart said as he took a yellow candy and chewed on it.

But Wolfram just stared at it, he started collecting some random colorful pieces on a jar at first, but he didn't eat one. He was still mesmerized by the mixture of yellows, lavender, pinks and peach hues.

Yuuri smiled as he went to his beloved blonde. " You should eat it, it's lovely to look at, I know, but it's food, you don't have to hold back. " He said.

" They look so nice…" Wolfram said.

The double black then took a pink colored piece and put it in front of his fiancée's lips.

" Say ah! " Yuuri commanded gently.

Wolfram blushed but opened his mouth and ate the candy.

" How was it? "

" Good. "

Yuuri smiled and kissed his lover on the lips afterwards, much to the amusement of everyone.

" His majesty and Lord Wolfram are so sweet! " The maids giggled.

" Maybe we should just ask you two to make these lovely candies instead. " Lady Celi said happily, glad about the progress of her son's relationship with the king. " You display it's passionate essence perfectly. "

" Yeah, it makes the two of you sweeter than this Kohakuto. " Ken said out of nowhere as he appeared on the tea room, holding a pouch of colorful candies. " Thanks by the way, Shibuya. "

" Oh, is his eminence planning to give some sweets to a special someone? " Anissina asked.

After her, all ladies started to crowd Ken and questioned him about his special someone much to the sage's chargrin, using this as his advantage, Yuuri took a handful of candies and put it on a pouch all of a sudden, then put it on his pocket, carrying Wolfram bridal style before the soldier can protest and scampering out of the room.

Conrart just smiled as he continued to eat the candies, keeping silent as he saw the two escape. Seems like Wolfram's cunningness rubbed off on Yuuri.

* * *

" Yuuri, why did you swept me off my feet and ran out of the room? " Wolfram asked.

Yuuri just kissed his fire mage on the forehead, making the blonde blush ten shades of red.

" I just had an idea of another way to eat Kohakuto. " Yuuri said as his eyes gleamed.

Wolfram, getting the message, smirked.

" Does it involve me on the bed without clothes? "

Yuuri smiled. " I think it will make the candies even sweeter. "

" You wimp! " Wolfram laughed as they reached their suite.

" And I love you too, Wolf. "

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

I love Kohakuto, it looked so lovely and is so sweet! There are lots of tutorials on how to make it and I swear it's easy to make!


End file.
